frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Jake
Has anyone heard of the alleged 'lost' General Mills cartoon? Finding details about this missing cartoon is difficult, no one who was working on the cartoon at the time likes to talk about it. From what has been pieced together, the cartoon was written entirely by Kevin Michael Richardson. It is still unknown why he made it, but what has been pieced together is that he wanted to have a darker look on the General Mills mascots and wanted his characters (Chip and Orange) to have darker personalities. But, General Mills refused to do that and he made this as a backup for his idea. Its name was 'Dead Jake', it is known to be a very dark and depressing cartoon and features the death of Jake. Kevin got it to air once, but due to complaints it had to be taken off. The cartoon started off like any other work of Kevin Michael Richardson, but had very poor quality animation. If you've seen the original animation for his other works, it was similar, but less stable. The first act was fairly normal, but the way the characters acted was a little off. Chip seemed angrier, Tricks seemed depressed, Sonny seemed anxious, Jake seemed to have genuine anger and hatred for his friends. The cartoon was about them going on vacation, Jake refuses to go, which makes Chip very mad. He grabs Jake and throws him against a wall, causing Jake's body to dislocate itself. It was very disturbing to see a dislocated body to the viewers, who described it as "morbid and disgusting". Chip grabs Jake's legs and rips them off. At the beginning of the cartoon's production, Kevin had an idea that the animated style of the General Mills' world represented life, and that death turned things more realistic. This was used in this cartoon. The picture of Jake's legs being ripped out was very disturbing, a loud realistic ripping sound can be heard during it. Jake's legs were now replaced by stumps where the legs used to be. Chip grabs his arms next and of course, rips them off. Now replaced by stumps like the legs, Jake tries to limp away but Chip catches him. It fades to static for 2 minutes, before fading to Act 2. Chip wakes up and looks around him before getting out of bed. The picture quality is quite poor and the animation is jittery. There is no background music and the only sound you can hear is a ticking clock. Chip then mutters something to himself, but his voice seems muffled and it's difficult to make out what he is saying. Chip, Sonny, Tricks, Orange, and Honey Drop decided to visit Jake's grave. The town was completely deserted, and as they walked to the cemetery the houses became more and more decrepit. They all looked abandoned. When they got to the grave, Jake's body was just lying in front of his tombstone, looking just like it did at the end of act one. Chip and the gang started crying. Eventually they stopped, and just stared at Jake's body. The camera zoomed in on Orange's face. According to summaries, Orange tells a joke at this part, but it isn't audible in the version I saw, you can't tell what Orange is saying. Loud banging and high-pitched scraping sounds now fill the scene. Strange moving black shapes start forming around Chip, Sonny, Tricks, Honey Drop, and Orange and circling them, some appearing to rush towards them in a violent manner before suddenly disappearing, their victims too afraid to look at them. The picture goes to loud static for several minutes until it suddenly ends. The team that watched this was horrified, and they did a half-baked job of fixing it before its release. They took the shot of Orange telling a joke, and instead left it as Orange saying "A bit of Saturday everyday, part of a good breakfast". They never showed the others (ex: Tricks, Orange, etc.) at that moment, instead using a sound clip of Orange saying his new line. As for the horrid finale, they changed the scene of Tricks, Chip, Orange, Honey Drop, and Sonny being killed by the black blobs, and replaced the blobs with a clip of Jake, Sonny, Chip, Tricks, and Honey Drop dancing. They didn't show them being scared anymore. They tidied up, and quickly gave Orange a face. (It was lacking in quality, being a little jiggly.) However, being distressed, they left a few frames of him without it. If you don't believe me, just watch the video. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Credited to Nicktheman22 '' '' Category:General Mills Category:Lost Episodes